The Perfect Pairing?
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Ukraine is having another rough day on the fields, when a certain Korean makes his move to uplift her day...


Disclaimer: All characters (including Ukraine's Mountains) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

><p>It was a bright sunny day in Ukraine's country. The country representation herself was happy because it's perfect weather for maintaining her crops to feed her people. But her back ached like hell! She longs to lie down, but she has to sort out the crops before relaxing... in 2 hours once she waters the entire field with nothing but a pathetic watering can with tiny holes in it. Ukraine wishes to get a proper watering can, or even a hose! But her boss said it's too expensive.<p>

Ukraine sighed. Everything is too expensive nowadays! And Britain and France fighting Libya overseas isn't helping the European economy either... as well as paying tight gas and oil bills to her big brother Russia. Even getting a new shirt is expensive... she can only afford to stitch buttons back on that pop off her ample chest.

Something rustled the tall grass nearby and Ukraine went 'hm?' and turned around. The grass just whistled in the wind peacefully, but she suspected something and held up her watering can threateningly, though she was shaking with fear.

"C-come out, whoever you are!" she yelled shrilly, voice wobbling.

"Your breasts belong to me!" a voice cried.

Sure enough, a pair of hands appeared from behind and cupped her breasts, squishing them a little.

Screaming, she flung her arm around and the watering can smacked her attacker dead-on their head and knocked them out. The man collapsed onto the ground.

Panting for air from shock, Ukraine recovered and looked at her attacker's face. It was a cute, yet sweet child-like expression with a growing red mark on their cheek. Not to mention he has an odd curl sticking high in the air...

"South Korea?" she went, blinking, and then stopped. Her mouth hung open and her cheeks tinged pink.

"Uhhh... regaining consciousness... invented in Korea..." Korea mumbled as his eyes opened dizzily.

When he recovered, he grinned and winked. Ukraine's cheeks grew hotter.

"Hi, do you mind if I stay in your place? I annoyed my aniki*!" he asked, sitting up, "and I'm not sure if he'll like me after I gave Russia a nude photo of him!"

"..."

"...? What's up? Oh! Do my handsome looks shock you?" Korea asked arrogantly and he stood up, flexing his arms, pretending he's some sort of strongman. "Because muscles are invented in Korea, you know!"

He wondered why Ukraine was blankly looking at him, but then his eyes wandered to her 'mountains'. He could swear they moved when she took a step towards him.

"You're so cute!" Ukraine squealed and lunged and hugged him tightly with a huge smile on her face.

Poor Korea was IN HEAVEN with having his face pressed against her colossal knockers, but he was slowly turning blue from asphyxiation. Oh well, if he dies, then he'll die happy.

Ukraine pulled away with her hands on his shoulders.

"If you want to stay over, I'll let you stay! But you'll have to do me 3 favours..." she asked, lowering her voice.

"What are they?" Korea asked, slightly saddened at not having his face buried in Ukraine's breasts.

"One: if you're staying for the night, pay me rent, okay?"

"Okay! I borrowed aniki's wallet when I ran out..."

"Two: I need a strong man like you helping me water these fields..."

Korea wondered why her tone of voice grew seductive.

"And three," she whispered, blinking her long eyelashes with a sweet smile, "if you accept the last 2 conditions, I'll let you give me a back massage..."

That was it. South Korea's nose suddenly gushed with blood and he collapsed, vision going white and he fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Uhh... where am I?" Korea asked and recognised the white room he is in as a hospital room. He sat up and heard a squeak from Ukraine, who was sitting next to his hospital bed.<p>

"Oh my gosh I really suck!" she went, crying a little, "I'm so sorry I hugged you like that! I forgot that people can suffocate if I embrace them!"

South Korea just sat there, jaw hanging open.

The delicious offer... of massaging Ukraine's back... WAS A DREAM?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" South Korea cried.

-END! ;D

* * *

><p>AN: Another plotless ficcy~ oh well~!

*Aniki = Big brother (referring to China XD)

This was made on request by CaterinaSicily from Quizilla


End file.
